


Bumbling

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille share a night of passion
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	Bumbling

“You seem to know just how to drive me wild”Camille laughed 

“You always rev my engines”Aaron slyly commented 

The blonde woman’s lips fit into her companions possess lips tongues listlessly investigating as in the event that attempting to capture a few sort of magnum opus

“I might lament this afterward on”Camille consoled her ex spouse 

“Stop rambling on like a bumbling schoolgirl and keep kissing me”Aaron murmured some time recently colliding Camille’s lips with his 

Camille evoked a groan as Aaron demonstrated her verbal depression


End file.
